


Assessment

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Multi, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sam, below is a list of things for you to complete today. When you finish them all, Dean and I will be home by then and will be able to assess your work to see if it is worthy of you earning an orgasm or not. We both love you very much, and we will see you when you get home from work.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam wakes slowly, but surely. His eyes blink sluggishly as he adjusts to the bright morning light filtering in through the windows. When he can see again, the letter next to him becomes apparent.

Opening the folded over piece of paper is hard with hands that won’t cooperate, but he manages to eventually.

_Sam, below is a list of things for you to complete today. When you finish them all, Dean and I will be home by then and will be able to assess your work to see if it is worthy of you earning an orgasm or not. We both love you very much, and we will see you when you get home from work._

Below the chunk of text are Dean and Castiel’s signatures, and Sam traces them with the tip of his pointer finger, then goes on to read the rest.

Three additional sheets of paper are stapled to the first, and he gets up out of bed so he doesn’t accidentally fall back asleep while reading.

The first is a list of chores for him to complete including vacuuming the whole house, dusting Castiel’s office, cleaning the bathroom, and making the bed. Then he has to make himself lunch and wash the rest of their dishes from last night, run the dishwasher, and take a nap.

The second piece of expensive parchment is a detailed exercise program he’s supposed to complete after his rest. Their garage is a makeshift gym with a treadmill and weights among other things, and he’s not out there enough. For his Doms he’ll do it, and happily at that.

The third is a schedule he is to follow to a t, and so far he’s running late.

Sam stays naked while cleaning the house because he wasn’t told to, or not to, and he figures that’s how his Doms want him when they come home -- tired, naked, happy.

Almost every day they’ll leave a list of things for him to do, to help him stay grounded, and although it’s a lengthy process they’ve had to settle in over time, he loves feeling owned and guided completely. Plus it distracts him from being alone while his Doms work their jobs.

His job, they told him, is to clean and make sure he’s taking care of himself.

Before meeting Cas, Dean and him struggled to come up with something for him to do during the day. Sam didn’t -- doesn’t -- work, except for at home, and he’d be left to come down on his own for long periods of time that caused more sub-drops than he needed.

Now, however, he cooks and cleans, works out and takes good care of himself like he should while he waits for his Doms to come home.

Today he works on cleaning every nook and cranny of the house, making sure to check his time every once in a while in tandem with his schedule so he stays with it.

By the time he's finished cleaning the house, however, he doesn't have time for a nap, so he moves straight into the garage to start up the treadmill. He laces his running shoes up, and wears compression pants, but after he's done, his skin sweaty and his muscles tired, he kicks off the tennis shoes and peels off the pants.

He doesn't have enough energy to make it up the stairs, the muscles in his thighs protesting every foot, so he ends up crashing on the couch.

When he wakes up, it's to a gentle touch of lips to his forehead.

"Wha --"

"It's just us, Sammy. You tired still?"

Sam nods his head.

"Can I touch you?" Castiel asks, and Sam nods again. Arms scoop him up out of the couch, and he's carried haphazardly up the stairs into the bedroom. "Dinner smells delicious, Sam, you did so well today. How do you feel?"

"Mm," he hums. "Good. Sleepy."

"Rest for a little bit, then we can eat, okay?" Dean says, and Sam smiles into the kisses they plant on his lips, cheeks, and forehead.

His eyes slip shut, and he makes a happy sound when his Doms get into bed with him, warming his body and their big bed.

"Missed you."

"We're here now, baby, sleep. You can come after dinner."

Sam relaxes at the promise of later, and his cock twitches at the thought.

"Good boy," he hears whispered in his ear, and he falls back to sleep with praise and kisses warming his skin, and his heart.

While working out and cleaning is vigorous work, boy is it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
